in the shadows
by levadura
Summary: UA, Song fic, one shot, Yaoi... HoroxLen In the shadows... en las sombras... he estado esperando he estado indagando... por mi momento... solo espero que las sombras no lleguen a tragarme (canción de the Rasmus)


**Song Fic**

_**In the shadows **_

__

_**PG-13, lime, shounen ai, one-shot, Shaman King, Angst, **_

****

**_Dedicatoria especial a: _**

**_ Daishiru-chan (gracias friend, me has apoyado mucho, you're the best), _**

_ Nidis-chan de Diethel Devlin (eres una chica súper cool, no cambies y bueh te dedico esto aunque seas homofóbica mi Nidis ) _

**_Yuli-chan ( sé que esta pareja no te gusta, pero como siempre me apoyas te lo dedico con especial afecto ) _**

Sweety koi iri-chan (gracias, tu me ayudste mucho¡¡)

**Meimi hirata Lass (gracias por apoyarmeeee ¡¡ eres cool=)**

Natali-chan (te quiero un ch...- orro, esto es para alimentar lo yaoi wajaja, arriba el yaoi wajaja) ... ah si jejeje y para la perver de

**_ May-chan que siempre me pide que le imprima un yaoi lemmon... _ **

**Disclaimer:- Shaman king no es mío, ni tampoco "in the shadows" blah blah blah.... the rasmus... blahblah--- hiroyuki takei---- blah blah... shonen jump... sony.... blah blah... **

Por KAO-SAN (léase como Katia la chica enviciada con el aoi (y también con el yaoi U', **o séase**: yo nnU')

_... No duermo..._

_... No duermo mientras estoy tratando de encontrar la respuesta..._

-Ya es tarde, Ren, por favor, descansa –Yoh me dice preocupado, mirándome como a un pequeño niño que necesita ser cuidado

-Ren... –Horo me mira tiernamente mientras observo como los dos, desde adentro de la pensión Asakura, están esperando a que yo termine con mi entrenamiento, el ainú se ve demacrado e Yoh se ve muy cansado a lo que me pregunto ¿habrá una razón en especial por la que me estén esperando?

-Ren, entra a dormir, mañana seguirás con tu entrenamiento, es hora de descansar –el castaño me dice bostezando y estirándose- yo ya me voy... buenas noches –y se aleja, arrastrándose por el cansancio. Pero aún el ainú sigue ahí, recargado contra la pared, como esperando una señal para moverse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no entras a dormir cabeza de puerco espín azul? Si es lo que mejor sabes hacer además de comer –le suelto burlona y ácidamente, a lo que el me responde con son tranquilo:

-Ya deja de pensar, el tanto meditar sobre no se qué porquerías te van a atrofiar el cerebro, disfruta tu vida mientras puedas, tu dizque entrenamiento es sólo para opacar esos pensamientos que te preocupan más día a día... –lo miro sorprendido, ¿desde cuando Hoto Hoto sabe leer mentes? ¿o desde cuando yo me volví tan transparente?

-...

-Este no es el método Ren, el cansancio del ejercicio te va a bloquear sólo por unos momentos luego esa sensación de satisfacción desaparecerá... –no le contesto nada mirándole consternado, ¡¿y él que demonios sabe sobre mi?!- eres demasiado claro, tus sentimientos ahora son visiblemente nítidos aunque los quieras vanamente ocultar –y se aleja rascándose la cabeza y bostezando algo parecido a 'buenas noches'

_... no pararé..._

_... No pararé, antes de encontrar la cura para éste cáncer..._

-Horo... –ahora estoy a un lado de su futón, acostado en el mío, observándole, mientras él me mira- no puedo dormir...

-¿qué pasa Ren? ¿por qué no puedes dormir en las noches? –Se levanta de donde está situado y se sienta a mi lado, tratando de ver mis ojos en la oscuridad, está muy pálido, parece enfermo, yo sólo le sonrío mientras le retiro unos pequeños mechones azules de su cara, los cuales caen gracias a la ausencia de su cinta, se ve cómo un ángel, el espíritu celeste que vela por mis sueños, los cuales últimamente no tengo, pero que siempre me procura y al cual yo he cuidado inefablemente.

-Me empiezo a reír mientras le digo suavemente: -¿Por qué no puedes dormir tú tampoco?

-Entonces me mira entre sorprendido y dudoso para luego sonreír pícaramente mientras pone cara de superioridad- ¿Te interesa realmente Ren Tao? –se acerca a mí, yo solo le asiento, nervioso por la proximidad de los rostros de ambos- ...se lo que sientes...

-¿L-o..l-lo... lo que siento? – me altero un poco al tratar de adivinar que era lo que el ainú creía sobre mis sentimientos

-Si –asiente con la cabeza- estás preocupado por tu familia, la dinastía de los Tao, no sabes lo que pasará con tu futuro si no te conviertes en el Shaman King... –me mira profundamente tratando de adivinar la expresión de mi rostro, no visible en las tinieblas- estás preocupado porque tu familia te obligó a terminar con vidas inocentes cuando aún eras un niño, a la hora de tu muerte ¿la gente que mataste te estará esperando? ¿Algún día alguien te llegará a amar? Alguien en este mundo te querrá con tu carácter dominante y tus sentimientos recesivos Ren Tao... ¿o acaso me equivoco?

_.... A veces siento como si estuviera cayendo hacia abajo, estoy muy desconectado... _

-Horo Horo... – pareciera como si estuviera en trance, algo en las palabras de mi amigo me suena tan hondo y a la vez tan frívolo, como si hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo para decirme esto y a la hora crucial hubiera perdido toda emoción, toda profundidad, todo deseo.

-Créelo, o no, yo te amo Ren... –se queda viéndome a lo ojos, con dulzura, con franqueza, y de repente me besa, me da un beso con arremetimiento, un poco brusco y empieza acercarse más a mí, como si alguien nos fuera a separar... me gustaría decir lo contrario, que para toda la vida estaría con mi querido ainú, que cada día vería su rostro sonriente, pero no es así... yo sé que aunque quiera ver la vida como un cuento de hadas, la vida siempre te va a embestir, despojándote de tu inocencia de golpe... mi familia... la dinastía Tao... así me lo enseñó y así aprendí a vivirlo, de manera dolorosa, de manera sombría...

-Yo... yo... yo también a ti, Horo Horo... –y callo, no tengo palabras para expresarme, este dolor en mi pecho, este cáncer que me consume lentamente, este vacío en el que estoy cayendo, estas sombras... lugar que consideré mi hogar durante tanto tiempo... pronto... tendré que irme de la pensión Asakura y partir a China, pronto tendré que contraer matrimonio y cargar en mi espalda las obligaciones, que yo, Ren Tao, el único descendiente varón de la dinastía Tao, tarde o temprano tendría que asumir... y estoy tan desconectado... nunca, jamás, me había preocupado por esto, aunque sabía que tenía que suceder, tal vez porque ahora si tenía algo que perder, a mi amado... -... Horo... – y murmurando su nombre en medio de la noche que aún nos rodeaba el me abrazó y yo me sentí, aún más, dentro de ese pozo tan hondo, el cuál yo mismo cavé y en el cuál yo solo me lancé.

_...Por alguna razón... yo sé que seré cazado, por ser tan ansiado... _

-Horo, pronto... –tomo aire lentamente entre sollozos que repentinamente salen de mi boca- .. pronto van a venir por mi...

-¿quién? –me inquiere preocupado- ¿quién, Ren, quién va a venir por ti?

-Mi familia, -no puedo contener más las lágrimas y me suelto a llorar acongojadamente- quiere que en mi cumpleaños 15 asuma la responsabilidad de nuestra dinastía, porque consideran que el cargo no lo puede adquirir y manejar una mujer... pero yo no... –trato de tranquilizarme, pausando un poco- ...yo no quiero abandonar la pensión Asakura... no quiero abandonarte

-Pero Ren, no te pueden obligar a hacer algo que tu no quieres

-Te equivocas, el último que quiso oponerse a la dinastía Tao es ahora un zombie, uno de sus fieles esclavos

-Uyy... que directo –suspira no pudiendo evitar una de sus ironías

-Ya no falta mucho...

_... Ellos dicen que debo aprender a matar antes de poderme sentir a salvo..._

-¡Ren! ¡Ya deja de jugar y ven aquí! –ése viejo de nuevo me está regañando "¡Ren esto...! ¡Ren lo otro!... blah, blah, blah," yo lo único que quiero es jugar, ¿qué se cree? ¡solamente tengo seis años y medio y ya quiere que inicie una guerra contra otra estúpida dinastía!, dice que ya estoy grande, ¡con un demonio! ¡y luego dice que me acusará con mi padre! Y ... no me queda otra que obedecerlo... mugre pasita amargada... él sabe que miedo tan grande le tengo a mi padre, él sabe que mi padre me manda a golpear... él sabe la impotencia que siento cuando mencionan al "gran" En Tao, él lo sabe, más sin embargo... -¡Joven Tao ya deje de pensar estupideces y venga aquí! –y le hago caso, me acerco lentamente a él, de seguro me va a sermonear como siempre lo hace... más no hay remedio, si lo tengo que oír, lo tengo que oír...

-Si, Maestro Chen Shúa

-Joven Ren, usted sabe que su meta es convertirse en el Shaman King, obtener poder y hacerse cargo de su dinastía, usted ya es todo un hombre –me mira de forma lasciva- pero usted sabe que tiene enemigos –el anciano me mira a los ojos, tratando de descifrar lo que pienso- y usted tiene que exterminarlos, cada uno de sus enemigos mátelos, no les tenga compasión, la compasión no le va a traer nada, usted tiene que ser fuerte –y se me acerca para poder tocarme... más en un golpe (que él esquivó a la perfección) mío se alejo...- usted por más fuerte que sea tiene que matar para poder sobrevivir – y se acerca para agarrarme prensándome lo brazos, me empieza a acariciar y me empieza a besar. Yo no puedo más que sentir asco. Asco de él y asco de mi mismo – Usted huele delicioso Ren –y hace un intento por quitarme la ropa, empieza por la camisa, una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, me siento impotente, me siento frágil, más algo en su voz me hace reaccionar, hay una cuchilla cerca de mí, la tomo lentamente, solamente cierro los ojos esperando a lo demás, mis brazos se mueven, no oigo nada, siento como lentamente algo me empapa los manos, algo cálido, abro los ojos, hay algo rojo por toda la cuchilla que sostenía en mis manos y también en éstas está este líquido cálido, volteo hacia mi maestro, él está pálido, con los ojos dilatados... él está muerto...

_:::Pero prefiero matarme a mi mismo antes de ser su esclavo::: _

-Muy bien, hijo –lo recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, mi padre muy sonriente me llamaba a su presencia, estaba feliz, nunca antes yo lo había visto así (y nunca antes me había llamado hijo). Supongo que estaba así de contento porque asesiné, aunque lo hice en defensa propia creo que él creía que lo había hecho por placer o porque me sentía inferior a ése viejo y lo maté para darle una lección.

Tiempo después de ése incidente cuando apenas tenía seis años empecé a asesinar, no recuerdo (y prefiero no recordar) si por placer o porque mi familia me lo ordenaba. Hasta que un día, un día que no podré olvidar, tratando de convertirme en el Shaman King conocí a Yoh Asakura y a los que luego se convertirían en mis amigos.

_...A veces, siento como si pudiera ir y jugar con el trueno... ...Por alguna razón, yo sólo no me voy a quedar y esperar por un milagro... _

Pero si soy fuerte, soy el gran Len Tao, ¿por qué habría de temer?... ¿por qué habría de sentirme débil?... ahora lo entiendo, entiendo que no soy invencible, entiendo que tengo debilidades y defectos, que soy como cualquier otro ser humano, ahora, cundo me siento débil y solo no me quedo esperando por un salvador, ahora voy hacia delante con la mirada arriba y los ojos fijos... en el horizonte---

_He estado indagando, he estado esperando..._

_... en las sombras, para mi momento..._

_He estado preguntando, he estado viviendo..._

_Por "mañanas" toda mi vida..._

_...Muy tarde, estuve caminando, caminando en círculos..._

_mirando, esperando... por algo..._

_...siénteme, tócame, alíviame..._

-Horo... horo... -solo alcancé a atinar al darme cuenta de que ahora el uke... de lo que parecía ser ... -mhhh...- gemí, e lo que parecía ser algo muy divertido jejeje--- !!más¡¡ -le supliqué -solo un poco más...

-horo sonrió con una sonrisita pervertida y dijo- Como gustes

-Sabía que al día siguiente no me podría levantar

_...Ven y tómame más fuerte..._


End file.
